El angel de mis deseos
by Mrs. Moonlight-19
Summary: //One-Shot//¿que hace un angel caido del cielo para cumplirme todos mis deseos? y...¿por que me eligio a mi? Despues de todo, la vida era una pesadilla inventada por mi.


**El angel de mis deseos**

No saben cuan rara puede llegar a ser la vida, pero, al fin y al cabo sigue siendo una maravilla. Yo no me daba cuenta de eso, veran…soy itachi uchiha, solia desperdiciar mi vida, e incluso atormentarme por las acciones que en el pasado cometi…mate a mi propia familia, dejando solo a mi hermano…haciendo mi felicidad a un lado para salvar a todos de un golpe de estado…era tormentoso, hasta que _un angel cayo de la tierra para salvarme de este cruel infierno que era mi vida._ Lo reconozco, mi vida fue un sueño, el cual yo siempre disfraze de pesadilla. Era sabado, el dia habia estado flojo, no hubo mucho entrenamiento…y los sabados me gustaba ir por la noche, si no habia pendientes claro esta, a visitar un café que esta en la aldea cercana a nuestro escondite. No habia pendientes asi que me prepare para salir a mi pasatiempo favorito y mi unica relajación, ese café. Busque en mi ropero y decidi vestirme normal para pasar desapercibido: unos jeans algo deslavados de mezclilla negra y una camisa roja de mangas cortas a rayas negras trayecto era un poco largo, pero placentero al fin y al cabo: el cielo teñido de matices rosados y anaranjados que anunciaba el fin del dia y la caida de la noche era suficiente para poderme relajar. Disfrutaba de la naturaleza y me gustaba la noche, pero ese pequeño camino era bello a toda hora del dia: en las mañanas el precioso cielo, acompañado de una neblina y ese frio que a veces me calaba los huesos, de noche era lo mismo, solo cambiaba el cielo…pero ese moderado frio y ese aire tan humedo propio de un bosque siempre estaban ahí, al igual que el verde de sus arboles y los bellos colores de esas flores silvestres. Pero, justo a la mitad del camino habia algo aun mas precioso: un cristalino lago, curiosamente sus aguas siempre estaban calientes, eso compensaba en algo el frio que ahí se sentia. Habia muchisimos arboles, ademas de muchos rosales, con sus respectivas rosas de miles de colores. Era una naturaleza magica, prácticamente. Habia salido temprano, asi que, en mi trayecto hacia la ciudad me detuve un rato en ese lago. Me sente y recoste mi cabeza en un arbol, deseando que mi vida mejorara tan solo un poco…tan solo en lo que me hundia en mis pensamientos ya era de noche, y las brillantes estrellas se hicieron presentes en el cielo obscuro. Mi atención se fijo en una especialmente brillante…una luz cegadora provenia de ella, la cual se hacia mas brillante…hasta que, tuve que cerrar mis ojos, cuando los abri, no cabia en mi asombro: ahí, semiacostada y algo adormilada estaba una preciosa joven, cabello rojo y piel blanca, de rasgos finos y unas preciosas orbes color de la miel. Cuerpo delgado y discreto, pero simplemente sensual y perfecto.

Ella tallaba sus ojos para desperezarse, como si hubiese despertado de un sueño. Iba vestida con una blusa negra con colores chillantes y multiples estampados de peace & rock, combinada con unos jeans deslavados y unos tenis azules, tambien veia algo de delineador negro en sus ojos, barniz de uñas negro y labial rojo carmin mate. Ella levanto el rostro.

-h-huuh…¿D-donde estoy?...deberia estar ayudando a alguien ahora-pregunataba ella aun adormilada

-….Espera un momento, ¿Q-quien eres tu?- decia yo confundido

-Soy un angel, me llamo tayuya.

-Claro, un angel y yo soy caperuc…-no pude terminar la frase por que ella abrio sus alas, dejandolas al resplandor, mostrandome que en realidad era un angel.

-¿Ahora ya me crees?

-S-si pero…¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Hace un rato tu pediste un deseo…aunque no lo hayas pedido en voz alta, yo pude oirlo…

-M-momento…explicate mejor…

-Hay distintos tipos de angeles en el cielo, yo soy un angel de los deseos- decia ella señalandose a si misma con un dedo- Nosotros tenemos forma de estrella asi que, cuando alguien muy desesperado pide un deseo, nosotros despertamos de nuestra forma de estrellas y bajamos a la tierra a ayudar a la persona que lo necesite…Como podras ver yo tenia tiempo sin conceder deseos, asi que he estado dormida…Yo puedo ser tu compañía eterna, solo tendrias que firmar esto- dijo ella y con un chasquido de dedos hizo salir de la nada un pergamino, del cual salia un extraño esplandor, al igual que un tintero y una pluma.

-M-momento…¿dices que estas aquí para concederme un deseo?

-No solo uno, todos los que me pidas…

-pero..¿por que?...

-Tu has sufrido toda tu vida…-decia con tono serio- ahora mereces felicidad…

-¿dices que merezco la felicidad aun siendo un maldito criminal?- dije yo con desden.

-Seas lo que seas…la mereces, y yo estoy aquí para ayudarte.

-No puedo aceptar…

-¡comprendeme! Has sufrido toda tu vida y lo se, el dia de la masacre de tu clan, ese dia en el que fuiste tachado de asesino, traidor y criminal…-ella hizo una pausa mientras bajaba su cabeza- hiciste lo correcto…se tu historia, mas no se tu nombre…toda mi vida yo tambien he querido ser feliz, con alguien a quien querer…nunca en mi larga vida he concedido un solo deseo…comprendo que no quieras ser el primero- decia mientras una lagrima negra rodaba en su mejilla.

Ella me hizo reflexionar un momento; tenia razon, creo que después de todo si merecia la felicidad, al igual que ella, eso era lo que tanto necesitabamos…la mire, esta ahí, cabizbaja, hizo desaparecer el pergamino, mientras se daba la vuelta y abria las alas, dispuesta a levantar vuelo, camino a otra siesta profunda. No dude mas y la tome de un movimiento rapido del brazo, haciendola girar, quedando ambos cara a cara.

-Esta bien…acepto

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres…no tienes que tenerme lastima…

-No es lastima lo que siento…tu tambien necesitas esa felicidad, asi que, no me hagas esperar y dame ese pergamino de nuevo Tayuya.

-¿Es en serio?- decia ella con un brillo en sus ojos

-Claro que si…

-¡Hiiii! ¡Arigato!- después de pronunciar estas palabras, chasqueo los dedos y de nuevo aparecio ese pergamino. Me acerque a el y lo desenrolle, no leeria todo eso, solo le pedi un resumen.

-es simple…solo tienes que firmar con tinta tu nombre, luego sacar un poco de tu sangre y dejar una huella, dejas la mano ahí, yo pongo la mia encima y tu dices en voz alta: "acepto"…lo unico que tienes que saber son 4 simples reglas: 1°.- No puedo revivir a los muertos 2°.-No puedo regresar el tiempo 3°.- No puedo intervenir en el amor verdadero y… 4°.- Estare contigo por la eternidad, vallas al cielo o al infierno, de ahora en adelante yo sere la compañía que nunca te abandonara. NUNCA.

-Me parece perfecto…

Seguido de esta frase hice lo que ella me dijo. Tome la pluma con algo de tinta y firme con mi nombre en esa linea que me aseguraba la felicidad. Despues mordi mi pulgar haciendolo sangrar y plasme una marquita de sangre en el luminoso papel. Segudo de esto ella puso su suave mano arriba de la mia y yo pronuncie esas palabras que me llevarian a la gloria. El contrato se cerro y desaparecio. Ella me dedico una sonrisa y pregunto:

-Neh, uchiha-san ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- decia ella sonriendome

Solo su sonrisa bastaba para ponerme de cabeza, era tan tierna y linda…

-Y-yo iba a ir a un café que queda cerca de aquí…hoy no tengo quehacer, mis amigos han salido…asi que ¿quieres ir?

-Claro que si…

Seguido de estas palabras la tome de la mano, haciendo que su cuerpo girara y le di un abrazo, a lo que ella se sonrojo…me gustaba ver ese rostro sonrojado de angel debajo de mi…enseguida la solte, le sonrei, a lo que ella me imito y salimos hacia el dichoso café.

En todo el camino habia cosas para conversar, siempre que iba yo solo multiples sentimientos de culpa me inundaban pero ahora…todo era tan diferente, tenia alguien con quien compartir mi vida, que, por si no fuera poco era ademas un precioso angel.

Una vez que llegamos al café,pedimos una mesa, todo iba normal, pero, a la hora de pedir la comida me sorprendí: ella también tenia afición a el dango y el te de jazmín.

-Neeh, uchiha-san ¡a ti tambien te gusta el dango!

-Claro, siempre me ha gustado…

-A mi tambien, desde pequeña…-decia ella extendiendo las alas

-¡Tayuya! ¡tus alas!

-¡cierto!...gomen, ne…-decia ella mientras las ocultaba.

Todo ese tiempo pasado en el café fue tan grato…sabia perfectamente que todos los miembros de la organización no estarian a esta hora asi que, yo, sin ninguna prisa por regresar al escondite me dirigi al lago de nuevo con ella.

La pasamos tan bien ese dia…y, para que mentir, todos la pasamos bien.

Todas mis pesadillas fueron borradas desde que conoci a mi angel, _el angel de mis deseos_. Mi vida, la vida que yo creia sufrida solo era una ilusion, una que yo mismo cree a base de mi propia tristeza, y ella llego a tiempo para romperla. Nunca fue mi por interes, ni por lastima, yo de verdad la amo, como nunca ame a alguien en la vida. Solo me queda vivir con ella todos y cada uno de los dias que me quedan, desenado que, cuando la muerte me acoja bajo su suave velo, ella este junto a mi, compartiendolo.

* * *

Hoola a todoz!!!

Haha puez aquí con ezte one-shot… ya ze, medio fumado pero pz que ze le va a hacer.

Creo que la tayuya como fue al infierno pidio su visa para irse de mojada al cielo ahahaha!!

Bueh, pa que lez miento, me izpire con la genialoza cancion de galaxy de Buck-tick

Joder que no puede haber algo mas genial hahaha

Pero a lo ultimo no lo hice songfic

Bueh, ezperare al puente para entrarle duro y bonito al haha

Ya zaben, dejen review no??

O rezibiran zu caztigo hahaha

Zales…sayonara!!!!


End file.
